Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Yukimurashuusukegirl2
Summary: She had come with Bella to make sure she was safe with the Cullen's. She knew what they were, and she still came to Voltarra to help Bella save her love. Kagome might not like Edward, but she did find something more than she expected on her journey to It


Category: Crossover

Anime/Book:Movie: Inuyasha/Twilight

Pairings: Kagome/Aro

Summary: She had come with Bella to make sure she was safe with the Cullen's. She knew what they were, and she still came to Voltarra to help Bella save her love. Kagome might not like Edward, but she did find something more than she expected on her journey to Italy. Much, much more.

**Beta: Whispering Kage**

**_Chapter One:_**

Kagome glared at the Bella and Alice as she sat in the back of the car they had just high jacked. Today just wasn't her day at all. She had come along with Bella to make sure nothing happened to her while she went to save her Edward.

Kagome had met Bella four months ago, and the two had started a friendship. They both had similar things happen to them. Bella was abandoned by her second family, and had her heart broken by the love of her life. While Kagome was betrayed by the ones she loved, and also had her heart shattered by her first love.

They had started a little rocky because they saw things so differently. Kagome wanted Bella to get mad and rebel against the ones that hurt her. Bella didn't want to do that though, to Kagome she was playing a weak victim.

Most of the time though, they saw eye to eye, and Kagome was happy to make a new friend in the little town. She had moved there to escape her past, and she did that by coming to live with her cousin, Mike Newton.

Bella had been shocked when she found out who she was related to, but learned that the two cousins were nothing alike.

Lucky for her.

With Bella's friendship though, Kagome learned she faced danger. She met the shape-shifters, she had become friends with Embry and that was about it. She didn't seem to get along with the others because she didn't see vampires as blood thirsty monsters.

When Bella jumped off the cliff, Kagome was with Emily, and didn't know it happened until Jacob came back with her soaking wet and furious. Kagome went home with Bella to make sure she didn't do anything again, at Jacob's request.

There they were met with someone from Bella's past, Alice Cullen. She had seen Bella jump off the cliff and thought she was dead.

So here they were, now going off to Italy to save Edward Cullen from an appending suicide attempt. Kagome was tagging along because she wanted to make sure nothing happened to Bella. She would use her miko abilities, she had yet to tell Bella about, if she had too.

"How long until we get there?" Kagome asked, looking at the clock that said 11:56AM. She didn't really understand what they were going to do to try to save Edward, and frankly she didn't really care that much.

Alice's eyes flicked up to look in the review mirror a small from on her face as she looked at the traffic, "We will arrive in a minute and thirty seconds. Then Bella will have to go by foot to get too him because of the festival."

Kagome nodded and started to count down the minutes as the scenery went by. She knew better then to talk at a time like this, the air was already thick with tension and she didn't want to add more to it.

_Fifty second__s_

Kagome looked to see they were slowing down, the festival was a big attraction, and many people were walking around. The cars didn't have much room to move.

_Forty Seconds_

Kagome saw a police officer come and knock on the window and say something to Alice as she rolled down the window of the vehicle. Kagome didn't understand a word they were saying though.

_Thirty Seconds_

Alice flashed the man a smile and pointed not far from where they were stopped, the man nodded and waved them through. Frowning Kagome wondered what they were talking about but shrugged it off a second later.

_Twenty Seconds_

"Bella, this is as far as I can go...he will be at the clock tower...hurry!" Alice told Bella urgently, knowing she would be the only person to stop her brother from such an act of leaving the world.

_Ten Seconds_

Bella nodded, and got out of the car, shutting the door and running off into the crowd of red clocked people. Kagome could see the look of urgency on her face as she ran, and Kagome hoped she would be able him. Not for him...but for herself, Bella, so she wouldn't have guilt on her continence.

_Zero Seconds..._

_'Times up...'_ Kagome thought as she heard the clock tower going off. It was noon, and Kagome didn't know if Bella made it or not.

Looking at Alice she heard her sigh, and look back at her, "She made it..."

Kagome could see the look of relief on her face before a dreamy look came to her face and her eyes glazed over and the vampire's body stiffened.

Alice looked at Kagome, "Come on, they will need our help in a minute..."

Nodding Kagome got out of the car and followed Alice, it didn't take long for the two of them to find who they were looking for. Bella was curled into Edward, as if looking for protection from the two clocked figures who looked ready to attack.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice said as she walked closer, along with Kagome who sighed as she looked over the situation, "There are ladies present."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Chapter One don<strong>__**e: I hope people like this...there aren't enough Vultori Kagome **__**pairings**__**. Sooo here it is!**_

_**I will be posting more Twi/inu fics...since this account is just for my Twi/inu fics. :3 Links for other accounts on profile!**_

_**Read and **__**review**__** (Reviews make me upda**__**te faster :3 Gives me **__**inspiration**__**)**_


End file.
